Time for a Wedding Vegas Style
by Kirabaros
Summary: It is the home stretch before the wedding and Sage is at her wit's end from well meaning parents. Nick comes up with an idea to make their special day theirs. Two weddings and one of them done Vegas style.


**Time for a Wedding Vegas Style**

It was a typical day in Las Vegas with people milling about on their business and that included the committing of crimes which kept the crime lab busy. However that was hardly the case for Nick Stokes as he turned down a familiar street finishing the mission he saddled himself with when he came home to find his mother fussing over something or other and worried that Sage had disappeared in the middle of preparations.

They were on the final stretch before the wedding and while things were smoother than most things, Nick knew that they weren't all completely well. The fact that the co-parents in law were getting along were a relief but for the bride to be… not so much. He could understand why she would disappear. He had heard the discussions and they weren't exactly discussions at all.

One thing he was insistent upon when they started living together was that she keep her condo. It provided an alternative living space when he wanted to avoid people knowing where he was but most important was that it gave her a place to go. He knew that she needed a place to work since she was still writing her _Sin_ _City_ series and she needed a place to call her own. He mentioned that she should keep it even after the wedding.

He pulled up in the driveway, relieved that when he opened the garage her car was there. He figured she would be there if his house was anything to go by. He entered through the garage and was greeted by Riley panting happily at him. He took the time to rub the Irish terrier's ears, scratching around the base of the ears. It gave him time to observe his surroundings and think about what he was going to say.

He found her in the small area that was her office typing away at the laptop that she used when she was in the mood to write. He leaned against the doorframe and sighed a smile and teased, "Inspiration for a new chapter, Sass?"

Sage Parker looked up from her writing and smiled. She had been enjoying the quiet but her pleasure upped a few when she heard and saw the man she loved standing there. She replied, "More like beating out frustration."

Nick nodded in agreement, "I saw my mom. She's worried that you disappeared without a trace. She was in a fuss about the flowers or something…" He walked into the office to stand near her desk but didn't risk looking at her laptop since he didn't want to get on her bad side since she gave him pieces of an exclusive at times and he didn't want to lose his opportunity of teasing Greg.

Sage sighed and rested a hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes as she faced the screen of her latop. "I told her what I wanted but she insists on something different and I think she got Mama on her side." She shook her head.

Nick smiled in sympathy. He pulled a spare chair into the room and sat nearby. He took her left hand and held it in his, his fingers playing with hers and tracing the engagement ring he had put in her finger. "You want to talk about it?"

Sage sighed again and looked at the man that held her heart. She gave a slight smile and adjusted her fingers to grasp his. "What is there to talk about? It's not like anyone is listening apart from you." She gestured at him. "I make a decision and then I'm being second guessed. And I'm not liking it."

Nick studied her and could tell that she was trying not to sound like she was complaining. His mom and hers meant well but he could tell that it wasn't sitting well with Sage. No one liked to be second guessed when they were confident in their choices. He was well aware that a wedding was the bride's day and he was content with whatever she picked within reason and she always consulted him on things that would involve him.

"I'm starting to think the whole process of getting married is overrated."

Nick saw Sage's face become despondent and offered, "I'll talk to Mom about it and I'm willing to go against yours."

Sage looked at Nick, appreciating his offer. He always tried to do things for her when it was something that would bother her. It was sweet and no one really did that for her before so she let him within reason. Plus he never made it seem like she was incapable. He just wanted to do something nice for her. She was happy that they were getting married but the path to get there had been like a battleground littered with pressings for bridesmaid gowns, catering and all the details to put on a wedding.

In all honesty, Sage didn't want an overly huge wedding. She didn't want the fuss and pomp and circumstance since she had witnessed such a thing with a cousin's wedding and had almost duked it out with the mother of the bride in another and she was part of the wedding party. It was too much drama and she wanted to avoid anything related to the society pages. She thought that her mother and Nick's mother were on board with that but as each month passed, it seemed that she was slowly losing any semblance of control and it was driving her crazy.

Looking at Nick, she admitted honestly, "I really didn't want what it turning into. I just want to marry you and avoid getting noticed in the papers."

It was blunt honesty and Nick appreciated it from her. It was better than getting the implied annoyance at something that turned into the silent treatment or politeness that felt like being in the morgue. Even he agreed that all he wanted was a nice, small wedding with the people that mattered the most there. He knew she added the last bit in there since it was no secret between them she was the granddaughter of the wealthy Luke Parker and her mother was a well-known socialite who married her military husband. The whole thing was ripe for gossip pages.

It was courtesy to tell his parents about hers before the introductions and it went over well and Nick was certain his mom understood that Sage didn't like being singled out for that kind of attention. His dad certainly got it and made no bones about his approval of her and was still lavishing thanks for her being able to change the venue for his sister's wedding reception. His siblings couldn't care less and he had fought with his brothers with that jealous/brotherly banter and his sisters doted on her. He figured it was because it was a wedding…

"I'm happy they are willing to help but have you seen the guest list they tried to ply me with? It's bad enough that Papa Luke will be there with his muscle but can you imagine twenty of them?" Sage looked at Nick, well aware that he was listening but most of what she was getting in arms over were things he didn't have to worry about. From her view, he was the normal one. She just needed to vent and maybe find it within to argue logically and appease everyone. It wasn't like anyone cared what she wanted save for those that cared to know.

Nick knew she would only vent and then go back to aggressive negotiations with the co-mothers in law and put on a smiling face. She always tried to make others happy even when it made her lonely and unhappy. This was her day and while it was his too, he wanted to give her what she wanted. An idea had started to form when he left the house and had been growing into fruition throughout this conversation and he was thankful that neither set of parents knew where Sage's condo was. Now his idea seemed like a good one and he figured that Sage would like it too.

Squeezing her hand to get her attention, he asked, "What if we had two weddings?"

Sage looked at Nick with a wide eyed expression. He had her attention. She just wasn't sure if she heard him right and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What?"

Nick chuckled mostly at the expression and the fact that he could still get her speechless on occasions. He repeated, "What if we had two weddings?"

Sage raised her brow in curiosity and prompted, "Continue."

Nick wanted to laugh at the studious manner she was looking at him. It was same look she gave when at work and she was studying evidence or listening to possible interpretations of the evidence. He kept a straight face and laid out what he had been thinking about, "What if we got married, our way, let's say Vegas style first then go through what the moms are in a fuss over? We'd get a wedding with no fuss, no press or whatever and…"

"So… you want to lie to them?"

"No," Nick corrected with a slight shake of his head, "I'm saying we do the deed first and then tell them when it's done." He gave a slight smile and added, "Sometimes with Mom you got to show her you mean business and I know your mom is the same way."

Sage looked at Nick and saw how serious he was about this. It seemed like a simple solution but it still felt weird. "I don't know. Still feels like I'm hiding something."

"Sass," Nick replied, trying to put her unease at ease, "We're not hiding anything. I know your mom ragged on you about having a man of honor instead of a maid and I know my mom has insisted on a few things that I know not even my sister would agree with and has said so. I'm not saying you're a pushover and I know you don't like tension but… How about we do something you want? What is it that you want? Tell me right now with no thinking about it. First thing. What do you want?"

Sage obeyed saying the first thing she had been wanting to say, "I want to marry you my way." She paused and swallowed and put a hand to her forehead. "And I just sounded like a bridezilla."

"But it felt good didn't it?" Nick grinned at her.

Sage couldn't help but give a lopsided smile, "Yeah it did." She liked his idea but like anything that was daring, she questioned it and thought about it. "But… what about you? Is that something you want to do?" She looked at Nick with slight apprehension. So far it was about her but not him, and she wanted to know if he was okay with it.

"Sass," Nick gave a slight squeeze to her hand, "When you said yes, I wanted to take you to the nearest chapel right then and there. But what I wanted more was to make sure you were happy; happy at having your dream wedding if you wanted it. That's all that matters to me. When you're happy, I'm happy." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Sage heard the heartfelt confession. It was in line with everything he did from the time he asked her out officially to suggesting they live together and finally proposing. He always thought about her and while it had unnerved her at first and initially suspicious, she realized he was showing rather than telling how he felt and when he did tell, it only reaffirmed what he had done. He was serious about having a small wedding first and then the one that their mothers had taken over. She gave a small smile, "You're too good to me, Nick."

"Nah," he countered, "it's you Sage."

Sage smiled as she looked at him. It wasn't so bad his suggestion. She asked like a little girl would, "Can I have my man of honor?"

"Is that a yes?"

Sage couldn't resist chuckling. She nodded, "Yes. Let's do it."

Nick chuckled with her. He knew that it was a good idea. Now it was the details. He decided he was going to take care of it. "Alright. I'll take care of it. Call Warrick and Greg." He stood up and started towards the kitchen to grab the phone.

"And what am I going to do?"

Nick thought about it some and knowing it would make her huff in a good natured manner, he replied, "Just sit there, look pretty and finish your chapter." He grinned when he saw the look on her face and added, "Maybe go shopping unless you want me to sneak out your wedding dress?"

"I'm not that mean."

Laughter was shared by both of them as Nick went about making the arrangements. He had to admit this was happiest he had seen Sage in a while. It wasn't like she wasn't. It was just more so. He grinned when she announced that she was borrowing his truck and promised not to give it a new paint job while she was out as he turned his attention to the person on the other end of the phone.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Thanks for doing this on short notice."

"Come on, man. Worth it."

Nick accepted the shoulder pat from Warrick Brown as he finished adjusting his suit lapels. He teased, "Are you sure it's cause you're getting out of wearing a tux?"

"Maybe," Warrick admitted with a grin. He had been a bit surprised by the phone call he got but readily agreed to it after Nick gave the details. "Actually I wanted to see Parker in a dress."

Nick narrowed his eyes slightly knowing that Warrick was teasing him and pointed out, "You did when Greg showed us that society article."

"Yeah and you almost walked out ready to hunt down that old guy. Came back with a date and satisfied smug."

Nick snorted at that. He would have said something but Greg Sanders walked in, straightened the boutonniere on his lapel saying, "You're welcome by the way." He gave his boyish grin to indicate that he was not sorry at all for what he did.

Nick later learned that Greg had been doing everything in his power to set up Sage and Nick. Granted that it made him go through a jealousy spat that had him acting liking an ass, he appreciated what Greg had done considering that he had waited months after his kidnapping to ask her out to avoid making it seem like he was playing the pity card. Everything worked out and now he was standing with his two friends about to do what he had wanted to do when he first put the ring on her finger. He looked at Greg and replied, "Thanks but you're still getting what's coming to you."

"Not if Sage has anything to say," Greg teased with a grin.

That sent all three of them chuckling since Sage Parker was known for playing fair and if she thought that you deserved it, she didn't hesitate to let it happen, but within reason. And she always defended them. Nick looked at his two friends and said, "Seriously, guys, thank you."

"Not every day your best friend gets married," Warrick countered with another shoulder pat. "Come on. Fact that Greg's here means that she's ready."

"I'm a man of honor," Greg replied with a grin. He gestured for them to follow. He couldn't resist teasing Nick, "Now don't get too excited about what she picked."

Nick would have said something but decided not to give Greg the satisfaction of being baited. However, it had him curious as to what Sage did decide to wear. She went shopping and refused to take it out of the dress bag. So he was tormented by that but he knew that he would like it no matter what she chose because she had good taste and she did have one or two designer outfits in her closet. Greg knew that it would torture him which was why he said it and Nick made a mental note to get back at him later.

In Vegas there was no shortage of chapels. Just walk down the strip and take your pick. Finding one that would perform a wedding ceremony on short notice like hours before kickoff was asking for a miracle. Luckily Nick found one that wasn't one of those themed weddings. He had too many memories of that working at case of a dead ordained minister whom they found had died from being buried alive. He managed to find a small chapel that didn't do that, paid for it and managed to get best man and man of honor there. The owners and proprietors also threw in a small cake for the couple. Just another thing to add to thankfulness.

Standing at the altar Nick took a look. It was empty but he reminded himself that in about seven days' time he would be doing this in a packed church. This was for him and Sage. He glanced at Warrick and asked, "You have the ring?"

Warrick fished out the other half of the engagement/wedding band Nick had commissioned and held it up. "Got it covered. Any ideas how you're gonna hide it from everyone at work?"

"Not saying anything unless someone says. And you and Greg better not say anything," Nick replied with a warning.

"Hey, you think I want to ruin the chance of being a best man twice?" Warrick grinned to let Nick know that he would keep it quiet. "What about you? You know people will notice."

That was something that would be a discussion between him and Sage. Nick knew that he would proudly wear it. If people noticed then they did. It would be up to them whether or not they said anything. He would tell her that. "If they ask man," was all he said.

There was no time to say anything since the music started up on the piano, gentle and not harsh. Nick turned in anticipation. This was it. He saw the door open and he was absolutely floored by what she was wearing and silently wished this was the wedding dress that he offered to snatch from the house.

It was one of those Chinese dresses, a cheongsam or qipao, lacy with a fishtail hem. The short sleeves revealed her muscled and creamy arms in compensation for hiding her neck and the lacy back revealed her skin with just the barest hint of the tattoo on the small of her back peeking through. Traditionally those dresses were red but hers was a creamy white. She looked like she was going to one of those charity functions she couldn't get out of. Completing it was the small bouquet of wine colored roses that brought out the color of the dress. Overall it was perfect.

Sage knew she had Nick's attention when she noticed his expression and inwardly was glad that she refused to show him ahead of time. In turn he surprised her with this wedding. So they were even. And it was well worth it as Greg escorted her down the aisle, pleased with himself and she let him have it. She owed him that for pushing her and Nick in the right direction.

Nick thought it took forever to make it to the altar even though it was a short walk. The fishtail on the dress was a small one and didn't produce a train but it did flare out perfectly as Sage walked down the aisle. He figured that was owed in part to the fact that she knew how to walk in a dress being a high society girl before going to college and doing everything she liked now. It went perfectly with her pixie cut and before he knew it, she was there and Greg was handing her over.

"Don't make me say your lines," Greg teased in warning before stepping over to take his place.

The minister merely smiled and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. For anyone present who thinks that these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence since no one objected. Nick though decided to tease Sage by raising his brow at her. She didn't object and she was never really one to back down from a challenge. Retreat to regroup, yes, but came back to fight again. He was amused at the slight narrowing of her eyes but it was spoiled by her smile.

"Nicholas Stokes, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, honor her, comfort and cherish her, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Nick replied with firmness, meaning every bit of that two word declaration. He smiled as he took the ring from Warrick and held it ready while he lifted her left and slid it on to connect with the engagement band. "And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And do you, Sage Parker take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, honor him, comfort and cherish him, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Sage replied in her soft Southern accent, "I do." She accepted the ring Greg was holding for her and slid it onto Nick's left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me in the state of Nevada and God's holy church, I pronounce you, husband and wife."

It was fairly straightforward as Nick leaned forward and kissed Sage gently on the lips. It sealed the deal and now it was official and it became legal the moment they signed their names on the certificate along with Greg and Warrick as witnesses. There were little extras like the photo that was taken, mostly because the proprietors liked him and they thought they were a perfect couple. It was like a whirlwind with the handshaking and well-wishing and the jokes but it wasn't like he or she heard them anyway.

The night passed with the good cheer friends had with them having a light dinner and a drink in one of the restaurants at one of the hotels. It was cut short since Greg and Warrick had work but they claimed that this was the perfect pickup to get through shift. They departed with the parting shot that they were looking forward to the redo and Sage ended up calling them something or other since her accent became more pronounced and made whatever she said near intelligible.

The biggest surprise was the room he booked off the strip. He knew that she was thinking about the costs and everything and made to reassure her that it was okay and refused to let her entertain any notion of paying part from a sliver to half. "Consider it a wedding present," he said and meant it.

Even though it may seem overrated, it was worth the cost booking the honeymoon suite. It was traditional to have a honeymoon after the wedding. They were just doing it in the city they called home and he was perfectly fine with that. She was too once she accepted that it was a wedding present and showed it by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

It was later that found them in bed with her snuggled up against him and her head resting on his chest. His left was wrapped around her and he was absently stroking her skin with his fingers. He could feel her breath tickling his chest along with her fingers tracing his bare chest absently. He asked with a slightly satisfied smirk, "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Sage teased back, knowing what he was asking.

"How does it feel to be called Mrs. Stokes?" Nick decided to play along.

Sage couldn't suppress the grin on her face and was thankful that Nick couldn't see it as she replied, "Good. Nothing special."

Nick knew she was teasing and playfully growled, "Good?"

Sage took the moment to prop herself up and look down at him. She gave a serious expression as she answered, "Yeah it feels good." She managed to keep it up as she continued, "Because I did the best thing and that was marrying you." She grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"Good answer," he growled as he accepted the kiss. He ran his fingers through her short locks down to her shoulders and teased her skin. He grinned when she pulled back and reached out to stroke her cheek. "Cause I feel good too, Sass. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and went another round of lovemaking before settling down for the night. In the darkness, Nick took a moment to take in that he was one of the luckiest guys on the planet. The reason was lying in his arms wearing his ring. Reaching for her hand, he looked at the completed ring and smiled thinking about the ring she had chosen for him on his left. He thought about the last few hours.

It had been a good idea to get married now and their own way. Sage was happy and that was the important thing. It was going to take some explaining to do to the parents but it would work out. He didn't doubt they did the right thing. He and Sage had done what they had wanted and that was to get married. They would still have the planned ceremony for all their friends and family. This just made it better, he thought to himself as he fell asleep. A wedding done Vegas style.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a small snippet of Nick and Sage when they get married. Enjoy!


End file.
